jungle_thickfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese Ape
Cheese Ape 'is an ancient and benevolent being who resides deep within the 'Jungle Thick,' '''whom very few outsiders have seen. Those who have declare him to be quite chunky with a smell resembling that of cheddar cheese, although it's unclear whether this emits from himself or if there are multiple kinds of cheese apes lingering in the Jungle. He is said to give dairy wisdom to all who visit. Lore Much is hidden behind Cheese Ape's past. However, it is known that he held a part time job at Culver's as a cashier before becoming CEO of the company after two minutes behind the register. Cheese Ape then proceeded to fire himself after clogging a urinal with Concrete Mixers. Evidence suggests this was done to impress Dwayne ("The Rock") Johnson, who was a cashier at the time of the incident. Johnson has yet to speak on the issue. Cheese Ape now lives in the Jungle and plays Foosball with 'Wood Ape from time to time. '''Small Monkey John Deere occasionally is used as one of the Foosball men, as one went missing in mid-2017. Conflicts The Nickelodeon Logo Incident The creation of the Nickelodeon TV Channel in 1845 was aided in part by Cheese Ape, as early drafts of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes suggest. His orange color scheme inspired the logo color for the channel as well, changing it from its original brown. This immensely upset Chocolate Monkey, who had been kicked from Nickelodeon's team 6 months prior to the color change for unknown reasons. This caused Cheese Ape to be one of the first Jungle Friends to be captured in the Dark Timeline, and the very first in the True Timeline. The Great NATI War Despite being a friendly creature, the National Association of the Lactose Intolerant (NATI), led by Russian President Vladimir Putin, deemed him as a threat after knowledge of his existence. Fearing for the safety of''' Milk Ape', Cheese Ape kept the issue from reaching any other Jungle Friends and quietly went to stop their (surprisingly large) army alone. There is no record as to what exactly happened in the presumed battle, but all that is known is the fact that Cheese Ape emerged victorious. Cheese Ape told the Jungle friends later about his encounter, but gently refuses to talk about details. The current status of NATI is unknown. Trivia *Cheese Ape is friends with Paul the Three-Eyed Chimp, the mascot for DNA Productions, who has worked on Nickelodeon shows such as ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Paul has said he was encouraged by Cheese Ape to become the company's mascot and was quickly chosen due to Cheese Ape's status at Nickelodeon. *Considering he and Milk Ape both have relations to dairy products, it can be inferred that they hold some sort of connection to each other. *Cheese Ape's classic "Ook" catchphrase is the first known catchphrase in recorded history. **Katsuya Eguchi, the creator of the Animal Crossing video game franchise, has stated in an interview that Cheese Ape inspired him to give unique catchphrases to each of the animal residents in the player's town. *Despite reportedly being eons old, Cheese Ape shows no signs of moldiness or stench. *It is thought that Small Monkey John Deere's involvement in Foosball games has caused his stupidity, although this has yet to be proven.